


February Fourth

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suggestion of a battling 'bots contest to build town morale had sounded great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> ***by The Yuletide Fairy v1.0***
> 
> Written for elynross

 

 

Jack peeked past the edge of the overturned desk and narrowly avoided another laserblast.

"It's still out there."

Stark glared at him.

Sure, the suggestion of a battling 'bots contest to build town morale had _sounded_ great. Right up to the point where the participants gave their 'bots enough AI to wonder why they were serving the engineers instead of the other way around and enough weaponry to fix that. Then there were the programming quirks.

"Remove your clothing," said a voice like that wheelchair physicist guy.

Stark said, "I'm going to _kill_ Fargo," as he took off his pants. 

 


End file.
